tolkienfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Enti
Pastieri stromov „Rozprávajúce stromy! O čom sa už len môžu zhovárať stromy, okrem hustoty veveričích bobkov?“ Gimli, ''Dve veže'' Enti, elfmi nazývaní Onodrim, sú veľmi stará rasa, ktorá sa v Stredozemi objavila spolu s elfmi. Boli stvorení Eru Ilúvatarom na rozkaz Yavanny po tom, ako zistila, že Aulëho deti, trpaslíci, budú chcieť vytínať stromy. Enti mali byť Pastiermi stromov a chrániť lesy pred orkmi a inými nebezpečenstvami. Elfovia mali príbehy o tom, ako učili entov chodiť a hovoriť, pretože hoci enti boli vnímavé bytosti, v tom čase neovládali reč, až pokým ich elfovia nezačali učiť. Stromobrad o elfoch povedal, že „liečili entov z ich nemoty“ a tento obrovský dar nikdy nebude zabudnutý („vždy sa so všetkým chceli zhovárať, starí elfovia boli takí“). V Dvoch vežiach, piatej kapitole „Biely jazdec“, Gandalf nazval Stromobrada „...najstaršou živou bytosťou aká dosiaľ kráča pod slnkom v Stredozemi.“ V Návrate kráľa, šiestej kapitole „Mnohé lúčenia“, Celeborn označil Stromobrada ako „najstaršieho“. Enti sú stvorenia podobné stromom, najviac tým, ktoré mali na starosti. Ich črty sa rôznia vo všetkom od výšky a veľkosti cez sfarbenie po počet prstov na rukách a nohách. Každý ent sa viac-menej podobá konkrétnemu druhu stromov, ktoré zvyčajne stráži. Napríklad Rýchlolúč strážil jarabiny a preto vyzeral ako jarabina (vysoký, štíhly, atď.). Enti sú veľmi silní, ako popísali Chicho a Pipin: „ich úder dokáže pokrčiť železo ako tenký plech a dokážu roztrhať pevnú skalu ako chlebovú kôrku“. V Treťom veku Stredozeme bol Fangornov les jediné miesto, ktoré ešte obývali enti, hoci huorni ešte stále prežívali aj na iných miestach, napríklad v Starolese. História O skorých dejinách Entov nevieme takmer nič – zrejme žili v Stredozemi a ochraňovali veľké lesy už v predchádzajúcich vekoch a na krátko sa objavili koncom Prvého veku, keď napadli skupinu trpaslíkov, k čomu ich zjavne povolali Beren a Lúthien. Stromobrad rozprával o časoch, kedy celý Eriador bol jeden obrovský les a časť jeho panstva, ale tieto nezmerateľné lesy boli vyťaté Númenorčanmi počas Druhého veku, alebo zničené v katastrofálnej vojne medzi elfmi a Sauronom v 17. storočí Druhého veku. Stromobradove vyhlásenia podporujú aj náznaky, ktoré vyslovil Elrond na svojej rade, keď povedal, že „boli časy, kedy veverička mohla niesť oriešok zo stromu na strom od Roklinky až k Veľkému moru...“, čím naznačil, že Eriador bol kedysi jedným prastarým lesom a Fangornov les bol iba jeho východným okrajom. Stromobrad pred Chichom a Pipinom vychvaľoval silu entov. Povedal, že sú oveľa silnejší než troly, ktoré Morgoth zámerne vytvoril ako napodobeninu entov, ale ani zďaleka sa nevyrovnali ich sile. Prirovnal ich k tomu, ako orkovia boli Morgothovou napodobeninou elfov. Kedysi mali aj entky, ale tie sa postupne sťahovali ďalej od entov, pretože radi sadili a riadili veci, takže sa presídlili do krajov, ktoré sa neskôr stali Hnedozemou za veľkou riekou Anduinou. Táto oblasť však bola zničená Sauronom a entky zmizli. Enti ich hľadali, ale nikdy ich nenašli. V piesňach sa spieva, že enti a entky sa jedného dňa opäť zídu, keď stratia všetko, čo majú. V Spoločenstve Prsteňa Sam Gemza hovorí, že jeho bratranec Hal videl chodiaci strom na severe Kraja. Keď Pipin a Chicho rozprávali Stromobradovi o Kraji, Stromobrad vyhlásil, že entkám by sa taká zem páčila, naznačujúc tak, že Hal možno videl entku alebo huorna. Čo presne sa stalo entkám, to chcel Tolkien ponechať ako záhadu, dokonca aj sám pre seba, ale v jednom zo svojich listov napísal: „Myslím, že entky už zmizli nadobro, boli zničené spolu so svojimi záhradami počas Vojny Posledného spojenectva.“ Dôkaz o pôvode entov sa dá nájsť vo Valaquente, v rozhovore medzi Yavannou a Manwëm po tom, čo sa Yavannin manžel Aulë potajomky usiloval vytvoriť trpaslíkov. Aulë jej pripomenul, že Ilúvatarove deti budú zneužívať jej výtvory pre vlastný úžitok, „hoci nie bez rešpektu a úcty“. Bezbrannosť jej ríše pohla Yavannu k tomu, aby prosila Manwëho: „Moje srdce je znepokojené, keď myslí na dni, čo prídu. Všetky moje výtvory sú mi drahé... Vari nemá nič z toho, čo som vymyslela byť slobodné od nadvládz druhých?“ Manwë jej odpovedal tým, že sa opýtal, ktorý zo všetkých jej výtvorov by chcela ochrániť pred zneužívaním a ona mu odpovedala: „...kelvar'' môžu utiecť alebo sa brániť, no olvar, čo rastú, nemôžu. A medzi týmito sú mi stromy drahé... Mohli by stromy hovoriť v mene všetkých vecí, čo majú korene a potrestať všetkých, čo by im ublížili!“'' Kým to Manwë zvažoval, premohla ho vízia v hudbe Ainur a podporil jej žiadosť: „Hľa! Keď Deti povstanú, vtedy povstane aj Yavannina myšlienka a privolá duchov zďaleka a budú žiť medzi ''kelvar a olvar a niektorí tam budú prežívať a budú ich mať v úcte a ich hnevu sa budú obávať!“'' Yavanna sa vrátila k Aulëmu a oznámila mu: „Eru je štedrý. Nech si tvoje deti dajú pozor! Lebo bude kráčať sila v lesoch a jej hnev vzbudia na vlastné riziko.“ Odpovedal jej zlovestne: „Tak či onak budú potrebovať drevo.“ Jazyk Enti nie sú unáhlené stvorenia, na všetko majú svoj čas, dokonca aj ich jazyk je „neunáhlený“. V skutočnosti, ich jazyk sa zdá byť založený na prastarej forme spoločnej eldarčiny, neskôr obohatený quenijčinou a sindarčinou, hoci zahŕňa mnoho unikátnych „stromových“ prvkov. V skutočnosti existujú dva rôzne jazyky: * Stará entčina. Pôvodne mali enti svoj vlastný jazyk, opísaný ako zdĺhavý a zvučný – bol to tónový jazyk (ako čínština). Nevie sa, či by ne-ent vôbec dokázal starú entčinu správne vysloviť – bola plná množstva jemných samohláskových odtieňov a bola veľmi rozvláčna. Hovorili ňou iba enti, no nie preto, že by držali svoj jazyk v tajnosti, ako to robili trpaslíci s Khuzdul, ale preto, že nikto iný ho nedokázal zvládnuť. Pre ostaných to bol veľmi cudzí jazyk. Huorni a stromy vo Fangornovom lese dokázali porozumieť starej entčine a konverzovať s entmi a medzi sebou v tomto jazyku. Jediný doposiaľ existujúci príklad, a-lalla-lalla-rumba-kamanda-lindor-burúme, slovo označujúce kopec (alebo možno iba časť názvu konkrétneho kopca), bol opísaný ako veľmi nepresná vzorka. Dokonca ani elfovia, majstri jazykov, neboli schopní naučiť sa starú entčinu, ani sa ju nepokúšali zaznamenať kvôli jej zložitej zvukovej štruktúre. Gramatická štruktúra starej entčiny bola taktiež veľmi bizarná, často opisovaná ako rozvláčna, zdĺhavá diskusia o téme. Možno dokonca ani nepoznala výrazy pre áno a nie, také otázky by boli zodpovedané dlhým monológom prečo ent, ktorému bola otázka položená, súhlasí alebo nesúhlasí s entom, ktorý sa pýtal. Rýchlolúč bol považovaný za veľmi „unáhleného“, pretože odpovedal otázku skôr, než ju iný Ent dokončil. Koniec tej otázky bol možno ešte hodiny vzdialený. Enti spravila nehovorili v starej entčine, pokiaľ to nestálo za dlhé rozprávanie. Pre každodenné používanie sa radšej uchýlili k „novej“ entčine. * „Nová“ entčina (nikdy nebola týmto názvom označená v texte). Vďaka kontaktu s elfmi sa enti mnohému naučili. Enti považovali quenijčinu za príjemný jazyk a prispôsobili si ho podľa vlastných obyčají. V podstate však iba preniesli quenijskú slovnú zásobu do gramatickej štruktúry starej entčiny. Preto, na rozdiel od starej entčiny, sa jednotlivé slová „novej“ entčiny, ako povedal Stromobrad, dali jednoducho preložiť. V kontexte však formovali dlhé, na seba nadväzujúce vety z nadbytočných prídavných mien, ktoré sa natiahli aj na hodinovú dĺžku. Napríklad, keď Stromobrad chcel povedať Chichovi a Pipinovi „Hlboko v lese leží tieň Veľkej Temnoty“, v novej entčine im doslova povedal „les-zlatých-listov, hlbokých-údolí-zima, les-mnohých-tieňov, hlboké-údolie-temné“. Na rozdiel od starej entčiny, aj ne-ent by prípadne mohol hovoriť „novou“ entčinou. Aj keď hovorili bežným jazykom, západčinou, enti zvykli upadnúť do zvyku prispôsobiť si ju svojej gramatickej štruktúre opakovania zložených prídavných mien, ktoré používali na vyjadrenie jemných významových odtieňov. Elfský názov pre entov je Onodrim, v singulári Onod. Posledný pochod entov V Dvoch vežiach sa enti, zvyčajne veľmi pokojné, rozvážne bytosti, nahnevali na Sarumana, ktorého armády stínali (v ich očiach zabíjali) veľké množstvá ich stromov. Zvolali Entský zraz, stretnutie, na ktorom sa enti z Fangornovho lesa zišli, aby prediskutovali argumenty, či ísť do vojny. Po dlhej rozvahe (hoci z pohľadu entov bola veľmi rýchla) prišli k záveru (v knihe) zničiť Isengard, (vo filme) to nie je vojna entov. Keď Stromobrad nesie Chicha a Pipina k severným hraniciam Fangornu, Pipin navrhne, aby ich odniesol na juh ku Isengardu, na čo Stromobrad prikývne. Ako sa k nemu blížia, Stromobrad zistí pravdu o Sarumanovej zrade. Po jeho dlhom zvolaní začnú z lesa vychádzať ostatní enti a spolu začnú „Pochod Entov“. Vedie ich Stromobrad, najstarší ent, a sprevádzajú ho Pipin Túk a Chicholm Brandylen. Zničia Isengard mohutným útokom a uväznia Sarumana v Orthancu. Tolkien neskôr poznamenal, že zničenie Isengardu entmi bolo založené na jeho sklamaní z Macbetha. Keď „Birnhamský les prichádza k hradu Dunsinane“, Tolkien bol neradostne prekvapený zistením, že na pódiu to bolo iba mnoho mužov s lístím na klobúkoch. Tak sa rozhodol, že keď si tú scénu spraví sám, urobí ju poriadne. Etymológia Slovo ent bolo prevzaté z anglo-saštiny, kde znamená „''obor''“. Tolkien možno vyňal toto slovo z fragmentov anglo-saskej poézie, ktorá opisuje staroveké rímske ruiny: orþanc enta geweorc = „práca prešibaných obrov“ a eald enta geweorc = „stará práca obrov“. V tomto význame sú enti pravdepodobne najviac rozšírené bytosti vo fantasy a folklóre, možno druhé po drakoch. Slovo Ent, v jeho historickom použití, môže odkazovať na akýkoľvek počet veľkých, približne humanoidných bytostí, čo zahŕňa, ale nie je obmedzené, iba na obrov, trolov, orkov a dokonca aj Grendela z básne Beowulf. V tomto význame (obor) sú enti jedným zo základov fantasy a folklóru/mytológie spolu s čarodejníkmi, princeznami, rytiermi a drakmi, hoci ľudia hovoriaci modernou angličtinou by ich pravdepodobne nenazývali ich tradičným menom. Tolkienovi enti sú veľmi odlišní od tradičných entos, keďže sa javia ako poľudštené stromy. Zdá sa, že boli inšpirovaní rozprávajúcimi stromami, ktoré sa objavujú v mnohých folklóroch. Rovnako ako hobit, aj ent je slovo, ktoré sa v súčasnosti takmer výlučne spája s J. R. R. Tolkienom a jeho použitie zriedka v ľuďoch evokuje jeho skorší význam. Tolkienovskí enti v netolkienovskej fikcii Vo fantasy a role-play hrách ako napríklad Dungeons&Dragons, EverQuest, Magic: The Gathering a v počítačových hrách Warcraft sú tolkienovskí enti známi ako Treanti, z dôvodu ochrany autorských práv (podobne ako sa hobiti označujú ako poloviční v D&D a EverQuest). Tolkienovskí enti sú tiež zobrazení v MMORPG RuneScape, rovnako aj v strategickej hre Myth: The Fallen Lords. Vo všetkých svojich zobrazeniach sú títo stromo-ľudia veľmi blízki svojim tolkienovským predkom, hoci D&D vyskúšalo aj koncept skazených stromov a stromových príšer (podobným Vrbici a huornom z Fangornu). V sérii Dragon Age sú podobné stromové bytosti nazývané Sylvan, ale tieto sú iba stromy posadnuté zlomyseľnými duchmi. V Harry Potterovi existuje Zúrivá vŕba, strom, ktorý má vlastnú myseľ a napadne všetko, čo sa k nemu priblíži. Stromu podobný Jedi sa objavil v príbehoch Star Wars: Mladý rytier Jedi. C. S. Lewis, jeden z Tolkienových priateľov, zahrnul vnímajúce stromy vo svojich Kronikách Narnie. Stromobrad však bol založený na Lewisovi samotnom. Taktiež hra Heroes of Might and Magic III využíva tolkienovských entov ako jednotky, ktoré sa dajú použiť v boji. Vo Wheel of Time existuje bytosť s menom Someshta „Zelený muž“, ktorý bol zjavom aj názormi veľmi podobný entovi a bol strážcom zelene. Aj v MMORPG Realm of the Mad God sú enti, prastarí enti a entí bohovia monštrami, s ktorými treba bojovať. Zdroj http://www.tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Ents http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Ents